A Devastating Return
by lunafairy738
Summary: After a term at Alfea Emily returns to find the rangers struggling to defeat Master Xandred. However there is hope, Emily's an Enchantix Fairy. The battle begins between Xandred and Emily, but who will win? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys. I know I have been silent for a little while and I am sorry but I am just not that much of a writer, I am more a reader but I have been reading a lot so I have not been doing a lot of writing and school has been a massive problem, last term I had 12 assessments. 12 assessment! But I have to be nice to my readers so I am taking down all my stories and editing them and finishing them before torturing you and uploading slowly. Mwahaha. Before you begin reading the story is set a few months after they were called to action and Emily has been going to Alfea two years before she started to become a ranger so that is how she is at Enchantix level. Hopefully that clears things up, if you are still confused leave a review and I shall get back to you as soon as possible. Anyway, on with the story.

**Chapter 1: A surprising welcome**

Her head barely visible as it poked out from behind the large wooden door. She remained undetected despite her shadow stretched out across the ground in the dusk light. Her eyes peering upon her fallen team laying in shreds at the feet of Master Xandred. How could this have happened? She never planned for this to happen but then again she was gone for an entire term. She stood there admiring their determination to fight with all their strength despite there being little. Having little symbol power and being physically weak did not help either.

_10 weeks earlier_

"There, all packed," she stood there with her fists on her hips before struggling towards the front door. She arrived only to be stopped by a wall of her teammates as they came to see what all the fuss was about.

"And where are you going?" Mike asks folding his arms.

With a fake smile to hide the lie, "I'm going on vacation."

"Samurai don't go on vacation; where are you actually going?" Jayden places his hands on Emily's shoulders as she attempts to get past.

"Fine, I'm just going back to school," she blurted without a second thought before coving her mouth. 'Oh no, I've gone against the law, what am I to do now?' Her thoughts consumed with worry when the words had sunk in.

Jayden sighed, "Emily, you can't go back to your old life, I thought you might have been told this," Kevin protests with unbelief in his voice.

"But this is different," Emily protests, "I promise I'll be back, in a year's time or so and I promise I'll return every holiday. I might also gain the knowledge to finally defeat the Nighlok."

"Really?" Mentor's eyebrow raises at this comment that was highly unlikely to come true.

"Yes, really," Emily replies getting slightly annoyed with the mistrust in her.

After a few minutes silence Mentor came to his final decision, "Very well, but remember to keep your ranger identity hidden. Oh and leave your zord here, the others will need it." She hesitantly places it in his hand.

"Bye Em, good luck in your studies" Mia hugged the young girl.

"Yeah, work hard and don't let anything distract you," Kevin followed suit.

"Just don't overwork yourself and remember to have down time," Mike followed.

"Take care of yourself and try to get back in one piece," Jayden awkwardly hugged her, whispering in her ear before pulling away, "be safe."

"Good luck with your studies," Mentor wished. With many waves and a few more hugs she was off back to school.

_Back to reality_

"You puny rangers have failed once again like all those before you," Master Xandred bellows about to send the final blow before a voice found its way into his ear.

"They aren't going to fall, not while I'm around," Emily stood there in a low stance ready to take him on.

"And where have you been yellow ranger, it has been a while since I saw you. I'm sure you haven't had much time to train so there for destroying you will be easy, because you are weak compared to the other pathetic rangers it shall make your fall all the more quicker," He begins to advance towards her, his large broad-blade sword in his clawed hand.

"Oh please, I have the power to kick your butt any day," Emily retorts.

"I highly doubt you can defeat me single-handedly however I would love to see you try."

"Bring it."

"Emily…no…you can't defeat him…he's too strong," groaning in pain Jayden reaches out towards Emily in an attempt to protect her from the powerful Nighlok getting ever closer to Emily.

"I have to defeat him Jayden, I have to save the world from this great threat," Emily's eyes are still fixed on Xandred watching his every move to keep herself in one step ahead of him in battle.

"Emily, you can't I can't lose you."

"Oh you won't lose me Jayden I am stronger than ever before."

"No Emily you don't understand, I can't lose you because…because I love you," standing up straight she looked at Jayden, into his blue eyes where his soul radiated the love that had manifested in it over the months since they had met.

"I love you too Jayden," returning the equally love filled gaze. However it was torn as Xandred sent her flying backwards.

She quickly got back up clearly annoyed, "Do you know how rude it is to interrupt a confession of love? Oh you are so going to get it now, Winx Enchantix." A bright flash of light encircled Emily forcing everyone to cover their eyes, when it disappeared it revealed an Emily, but not as they know. She had large, beautiful glittering wings with a small yellow crop top and a skirt of large petals of yellow-brown and green. Thick strands of hair were spun and held back and she shone like a jewel, she glittered like one too.

"What is this?" Xandred questions with his entire army and the rangers stop.

"This is what I have been training for, I am Emily and I am the fairy of Earth."

"Ha, I'll enjoy tearing those stupid fairy wings off your back," Master Xandred laughs as he continues to step forward.

"Oh no you won't," a colourful yellow ball encircles her hand, her arm is pulled back before shooting forward sending the ball flying. Xandred is sent flying backwards as the ball slams into his chest.

Groaning he points towards her, "Moogers, attack." Huge boulders arise from the ground, the thin out and become long strips of rock encasing the foot soldiers and trapping them rendering them unable to battle.

"You are such a coward Xandred, when you are weak and when you fall you rely upon your Moogers and Nighlok to win your battles. Why don't you come out here and win against me fair and square instead of hiding?"

"Be careful what you wish for yellow ranger," dashing forward he swings his great sword slicing a deep cut through Emily's stomach. She fell to the ground clutching her stomach unable to stop the strong flow of blood that gushed through her arms. "Now you fall," the large sword stood out of Emily's chest as she stood there staggering to keep her balance as she stared at Xandred with a large gaping hole in his chest.

"The deed is done," the rangers lay there staring as they watched Xandred explode. All the present Moogers and Nighlok turned to statues before falling to piles of dust on the group. The wind swirled as it swept away the remains of the evil that once threatened to take over the world. The only memory that the Nighloks ever existed was the broad sword that remained in Emily's chest.

"Emily," Jayden gasps as he staggers over a quickly as he can over to his love. She had changed into the clothing prior to her transformation. He gingerly holds her as his hand winds around the hilt of the sword before tearing it from her chest. Harshly pressing a piece of cloth, it quickly is soaks with her blood as it dribbles down her from and back. Jayden kneels beside her and pulls her head up so that it rests on his chest.

"We did it Jayden, we finally defeated the Nighlok," she gulps at the air trying her hardest to remain alive.

"No Emily," he whispers as tears flow down his face falling onto Emily's, "you did it, you defeated the Nighlok."

"Don't be stupid, you helped."

"But it was you who defeated Xandred and stopped the destruction of the Earth. I love you Emily."

"I love you too Jayden," he bends down and gently presses his lips against hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys, sorry about not uploading yesterday but I was busy filming an advertisement for an assignment and then I had another assignment that I had to work on (and am still working on it). But here you go, another chapter and I'm not being nice and giving you two. Enjoy this chapter though.

**Chapter 2: The Aftermath**

They continued to kiss until Jayden felt Emily go limp. He stares at the circle of blood widen its radius. A hand is placed on his shoulder, "Let's get her inside so we can patch you and her up." Bending down Kevin helps Jayden take Emily inside the chargrilled house, as they set her down a puff of soot came off the chairs.

"How's Jii coming along with Mike?" Jayden asks, his gaze along with Kevin's does not move from the unconscious girl.

"I'm done, I was coming out to work on you to-," Jii walks out with a slightly limp. His sentence ended early when he noticed Emily, her blood quickly saturating the chairs. "Jayden get me a bowl with hot water and a cloth, Kevin get me as many bandages you can find and antiseptic." All three men quickly rush into action to save the young girl's life. The red ranger arrives first, he sets the bowl carefully next to Jii. He takes the towel, soaking it before starting to wipe the blood away, "Jayden, from the amount of blood coming from the wound I suggest getting another bowl." He quickly obeys orders, he passes Kevin as he walked in with a bottle of antiseptic and a bucket of bandages. He sat on one of the chairs opposite where Emily lay.

Jayden returns with the bowl setting it down before taking the blood filled one and changing the water. Jii worked hard to try and save Emily, Jayden kept running back and forth changing the bowls of water. Kevin had left earlier to go check on Mia and Mike.

After an hour of cleaning and pain staking bandaging Jii was finished. There was a thick wad of bandages wrapped around her chest to stop any more blood leaking out. Jii looked up to find Jayden asleep sitting on the chair. Walking off he quickly returned with to blankets, one for Emily and one for Jayden, before heading off to bed himself.

The following day everyone awoke battered and bruised but victorious. They slowly stumbled into the kitchen where Jii was making a simple breakfast of oats and chopped fruit. Mike stumbled in first followed by a battered Kevin and Mia. Jayden then shuffles in with a bandaged Emily leaning against him. They sat down together at the table, something that had not happened in a low time. They ate in silence until Jii spoke up, "Well rangers, we have a lot of work to do repairing this place."

"We should get the infirmary, bathrooms and kitchen up and running first before moving on to the other rooms," Jayden comments.

"We also need someone to go get some more food," Jii inputs.

"I'll do that," Mia volunteers getting up and walking to her bedroom to retrieve her wallet.

"I'll go with her," Kevin follows after.

"I'll help clean up," Mike walks off to the laundry to grab some cleaning equipment.

"Let me help," Jii rushed out after him.

"I better go help too," Emily begins to slowly get up with very noticeable wincing.

Sighing Jayden walks over helping her up, "No you need to rest, I'm taking you to your room."

"But I have to do something," protesting she attempts to walk on her own, successful but slow and shuffling.

Jayden follows after her keeping both eyes on her, "You have done something you have saved the world from the Nighlok threat and now they have been abolished. If anyone deserves to rest it's you. You've been working hard at school and then you come back and magically defeat the Nighlok. By the way how did you manage to do it?" They both slowly trudged into Emily's room and he helps her lie down being in the least amount of pain.

"Do you believe in fairies?" Emily stares up at Jayden.

"What? Of course not, fairies aren't real," Jayden replies almost immediately. He was surprised by the childish question. Who, other than children, believed in fairies? Certainly not him.

"Well then I guess there is no point in telling you how I defeated the Nighlok then," her gaze dropped and her voice grew sad.

"Well what if I said I did believe that fairies exist, what then?"

"Well I am a fairy of earth, I have been attending Alfea College for Fairies in the Magical Dimension for the past two years. This year I was to gain my Enchantix fairy form which is what you saw. That is how I defeated the Nighlok, I am a fairy and can easily defeat the Nighlok," Jayden listened intently struggling to believe that all of that could exist but he knew it did because of what he saw last night.

"I believe you," he whispers staring at her hand he was holding.

"What?"

"I believe you that perfectly suits the event from last night. I mean how else you can explain our teammate transform into a glittering costume with wings? That is why I believe you," gently he lays down next to her pulling her against his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Life at the Shiba House**

Life at the Shiba house had returned to normal, Kevin was practicing hard, Mike was playing games, Mia was cooking her toxic meals and Jayden was helping Emily train. She had told everyone her secret about being a fairy and they promised not to tell people about it. She continued to attend Alfea and learning all about her powers. Everything was peaceful and joyful despite the few rogue Moogers that they found here and there popping out of gaps to terrorise the citizens. Today was the day Emily returned to Alfea for the last term of the year, "Have fun sweetie," Mia hugs Emily tightly.

"Yeah we'll all miss you heaps," Mikes joins the hug while Kevin stands awkwardly on the side however after a death glare from Mia he was quickly in on the group hug.

"Yeah and take care of yourself." They all dispersed, she walked over and hugged Jii.

"Study hard and I'm sure you'll do excellent." Jii steps out of the way to reveal and Jayden with his hands behind his back.

"What are you hiding there you sneaky little boy?" She steps over circling around him however he manages to quickly move the mystery from her view as Emily stalks around him. Standing in front again she leans on one hip and crosses her arm.

"I love you Emily, with all my heart and I know this is an idiotic time to ask," he gets down on one knee making Emily nervous, was he asking her to marry him? "Will you be my girlfriend?" His arms circle out from around his back to reveal and bouquet crisp, orange roses with a red box in the center.

"Oh my god, yes, yes I will," Emily stands as tall as she could and wrapped her arms around Jayden's neck. She takes the box out from in between the roses and opens it revealing a small red rose bead on a simple silver chain. Emily took the bunch of roses as Jayden secured the necklace around her neck. "It's beautiful."

"Just like you," he gently pressed his lips against hers. A bright blush painted her cheeks as he pulled back to stare at her.

"Well I better get going, I'll see you all in 10 weeks," with a few more hugs, waves and 'good byes' Emily was left for Alfea for another term of school.

I have decided to leave it there (sorry for all you people who were just getting into it) but I decided just to write this much. However for those who wish to you may write and post your own sequel as long as you refer it back to this one and me, the author. I hope you enjoyed this, Luna.


End file.
